Human Auctioning House
オークション会場 | rname = Hyūman Ōkushon Kaijō | first = Chapter 501, Episode 394 | region = Paradise }} The Human Auctioning House—euphemistically referred to by the Marines as the —was a center of slave trade and a bidding house for selling living beings as slaves. It is located on Sabaody Archipelago's Grove 1. It was owned by Donquixote Doflamingo until he gave it to Disco, who managed it until it was attacked by the Straw Hat Pirates. Like most of the things affiliated with Doflamingo, it bears the Donquixote Pirates Jolly Roger—a smiley-face with the cancel symbol over it. After Luffy attacked a World Noble, the Auctioning House lost its dignity, leaving it out of business. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Peterman brought Camie here to be auctioned off as a slave. Silvers Rayleigh was also a slave here, who planned to steal money from his new owner. Saint Rosward, Saint Shalria and Saint Charlos met at the Auction House to buy some new slaves. Charlos attempted to purchase Camie, but he and his family were stopped by the Straw Hats and Silvers Rayleigh, which was observed by the Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates. After Luffy assaulted Saint Charlos, Admiral Kizaru was dispatched to eliminate the Straw Hat, Kid, and Heart Pirates. The place was quickly surrounded by Marines, who engaged in battle with the captains of the three crews. During the commotion, Disco called Donquixote Doflamingo, the shop's owner, and asked him to come save his shop. Doflamingo refused to come, and told Disco that he could have the shop, as he is not interested in the slave trade anymore, but in "smiles". Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, the Human Auctioning House has fallen into disrepair and its owner, Disco, is now a vagrant. Although as easily surmised and then directly cited by Caribou, the slave trade lives on, insinuating that this is not the only auction house. Trivia * When Oda initially depicted the symbol of the Human Auction House in Chapter 501, the lower half of the face appeared to be one-row with teeth-like indentations. By Chapter 504, the symbol appears closer to that of Donquixote Doflamingo, with a two-row smiling lower jaw similar used as the symbol of this Shichibukai. All the symbols are altered to the latter version in the Volume 51 collection. * According to the price list of the Human Auctioning House, the average starting prices for each races are as followed: ** Humans: 500,000 ** Longarm Tribe: 700,000 ** Longleg Tribe: 700,000 ** Snakeneck Tribe: 700,000 ** Minkmen: 700,000 ** Dwarves: 700,000 ** Fish-Men: 1,000,000 ** Giants: *** Male: 50,000,000 *** Female: 10,000,000 ** Merfolk: *** Male: 1,000,000 *** Female under 30 years old (unsplit tail): 70,000,000 *** Female over 30 years old (split tail): 10,000,000 **Devil Fruit users: Market price ** Other rare species: Market price References Site Navigation fr:Salle de Vente d'Esclaves id:Rumah Pelelangan Manusia pl:Sala aukcyjna handlarzy ludźmi ca:Casa de Subhastes es:Casa de subastas it:Casa d'aste di umani Category:Slavery Category:Sabaody Archipelago Locations